


Cupboard Corruption

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Hiding in Plain Sight, Non fumbly Cullen, Oh god not another fitting, Rough Sex, Trevelyan and Cullen are up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing from another fitting with Vivienne and her seamstress, Cullen drags Inquisitor Trevelyan into a cupboard to hide, will the close contact develop into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is filling a K!meme prompt, which I had fun with as I've never written Frottage before. Please enjoy! (Thanks OP!)
> 
> Original Prompt:
> 
> Somehow Cullen and Inquisitor get stuck pressed against each other somewhere and Cullen gets an erection from Inquisitor's squirming/fidgeting. Non established relationship.

"For the love of the Maker Cullen what were you thinking!" Grumbled Evelyn.

 

"I wasn't!" Hissed the Commander. "Even you would try to hide from Vivienne and her infernal seamstress!"

 

"Yes but you didn't have to pull me into a cupboard!"

 

"I was panicked, the woman was chasing me with rose velvet, makers breath I would not dress a nug in it! I couldn't have you give away my position, plus I've seen what she has in store for you."

 

"Would I do a thing like that?" She teased coyly. "Argh! That was my toe!"

 

"Maker I'm so sorry!" He hissed.

 

"Oh Commander!" called Vivienne alluringly, trying to seek him out. "Where has that man gotten to?"

 

"Shhhhh." whispered Cullen, leaning over Evelyn pressing an ear to the door, he waited for a chance to exit. He had to admit her small frame felt good against his, her perfume filling his nostrils as her face pressed into the fur of his cloak. If he leant forward just a little more he could bury his nose in her thick locks. With a muffled curse he felt his cock hardening, her lithe frame and close contact arousing new desires he thought quashed. He stiffened as she wriggled against him his cloak tickling her nose, her thigh pressing against his erection, more apparent without his armour on. Apologising he tried to ease back but a there was little room and he already occupied the majority of the space.

 

Evelyn froze as his erection brushed against her hip again. She was definitely not imagining it. "What did er... they have ...in mind? For the dress I mean" She whispered into his ear, his body shivered at her hot breath tickling the lobe.

 

"Lime green silk." He whispered back, he replied inhaling deeply as he tried to keep still. _Was he sniffing her?_

 

"Maker that sounds vile." Shuffling, her feet ached and switching feet alleviated some of the strain. Cullen muffled a groan against her neck as her movements unbeknownst to her ground against his cock.

"I uh... Suppose hiding...was good...Maker." She gasped as he adjusted his hips switching weight from foot to foot. "You're um... Feeling hot?" She winced, her mouth almost betraying her mind.

 

"Yes, fur was not meant for tight close spaces." _Why did she smell so good? Shit! Her thighs, did she know what she was doing to him._

Every tiny movement rubbed against his cock slipping waves of pleasure through his body. As she wiggled under him, trying to give his space he moaned openly as she kept brushing against his sensitive spot. "Maker, Evelyn stop!" He growled low into her ear as she held still.

"Why Cullen what's wrong?" She acted innocently.

 

"You damn well know why!" He tried to remain quiet as footsteps passed the door.

 

"Oh you mean this." Her hand squeezed his erection, fingers tracing the outline of his frustrated cock. When their eyes met her eyes were aglow with wickedness, and lust. "I thought it was your sword poking me so thoroughly but, you are unarmed."

 

"Hardly," he snorted pulling away from her grasp and thigh. "Besides, if you were not wriggling so much..." He ground his hips into hers, making her gap as his cock ground against her mound. "And smelling so good, my body would not be tricked into such temptations."

 

"Commander ah… Cullen." She hissed biting back a moan as he rutted against her apex. With feeble hands she grasped for his fur collar the soft material easy to cling to as she pushed towards him.

 

"Maker Evelyn," he groaned lifting her hips from the ground wrapping her legs around his hips, they both sighed with pleasure, the contact deeper and more probing through their thin garments. Bracing his arms against the door his body caged hers perfectly as he ground harder and faster as she bit back moans against his neck her nails scraping his scalp as his lips worked her Skin.

 

"Maker Cullen, you feel good," she breathed, her core soaking from just his fleeting contact. Adjusting her angle she but hard on his shoulder as his cock brushed against her clit.

 

"You feel fantastic." He stammered through broken breaths.

"Cullen stop, stop." She squeaked and with a deep growl he halted.

 

"Please, don't tell me, you want me to stop now...I might just die." He cursed through shallow breaths.

 

With eagerness she kissed him, the heady scent of their arousal driving her mad with want. The rational part of her mind was screaming to run, he was the leader of her armed forces for maker's sake, but he had stirred a desire she had not sought for many months, war and poor calibre men had lead to the longest dry spell, Andraste preserve her she wanted him.

 

"God no. I just, I need...more. If you want to..." She asked sheepishly.

 

Cullen thought his heart was going to burst, with eagerness he kissed her breathless. "Maker yes,"

"Move back then." She pushed him gently.

 

"Not much room,"

 

"It's enough," she purred bracing her chest against the rough wood. With nimble fingers she undid the laces of her breeches lowering her smalls exposing her drenched pussy. "Take me." She invited. Soft fabric rustled as Cullen freed his cock from its confinement, the relief palpable as he saw the beautiful sight before him. Evelyn bit the back of her hand as he probed her wet folds with two rough fingers.

 

"You are so wet," he purred, fingers pumping hard and deep.

"Cullen" she pleaded. "Please."

 

"Please what?"

 

"Fuck me, hard."

 

Tender lips pressed against her neck. "All in good time."

 

Pushing her legs together he left a small gap between her aching core and legs, she mewled as the position gave her no respite or pleasure till she felt his thick head push between her curls. With slow deliberate strokes he thrust against her aching pussy drenching his rock hard cock in her sweet nectar. Each time she stifled a cry as he rubbed against her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. As her thighs soaked with arousal she gripped harder, earning her a groan as Cullen rested on her nape.

 

"Maker, Evelyn."

 

"More Cullen, please." She pleaded he had not even entered her and she was ready to cum. His grip tightened, his nails digging into her skin as he thrust harder his cock pressing against her clit harder and faster sending her to new heights.

 

"Cullen I'm going to come..." She whispered in erratic gasps.

 

"Me too." He groaned.

 

His thrusts became erratic pumping harder and deeper focusing entirely on her clit and her girl around him. Evelyn bit hard on her arm as her body shook with an orgasm, her body quivering as Cullen bit her shoulder, body trembling as she felt his hot fluid spray, hot droplets coating her legs. She purred as he calmed his bite with tender kisses.

 

"That was...wow." She gasped her chest sagging lower, her hand feeling the slick warmth on the door. Licking her fingers she savoured his taste, perhaps another time. "You taste good." She complimented, she could almost feel his control snap.

 

"Maker that was… but I must say, with my lady's consent, further investigation should be carried out to fufil certain promises" He rubbed his already hardening cock against her clit once again.

 

"Oh?" she flirted. “You did make a rather important promise. Though I must say you are full of surprises.” She giggled leaning into him.

 

"Templar training," he chuckled. "Well my lady? May I fuck you now? hard?" He scraped his stubble, the short hairs raking the nape of her neck. Teasing he sensitive skin.

 

"God yes." She purred raising her hips to him. His already slick member rubbed against her sensitive nub before sliding home in one smooth thrust. Both of them groaning with satifaction.

 

"You. Are. So. Fucking.tight." Cullen praised through clenched teeth, the grip of her snatch pulling him deeper and keeping him inside, he emphasised each word with a sharp thrust.

 

"Yes Cullen," Evelyn's fingers clawed at the wooden door her breasts crushed, the fabric teasing her nipples against the hard surface. "Oh maker! Yes!"

 

Cullen clamped a hand around her mouth, Evelyn's cries more vocal as he rammed into her. With his other free hand he slipped a hand around and rubbed her clit, her back arched as she bucked against him. Her as he felt her screams lessen his hand released her mouth fisting her hair, running her thick locks through his fingers, her scent more powerful as he released her clit wanting to prolong the feeling of being inside her, but her muscles tightened and he knew he would not last much longer.

 

"Evelyn I'm going to come soon. Inside or out?" His voice breathless.

 

"Inside, fill me. Oh god, pour your seed inside."

 

His fingers danced on her sensitive nub once again his thrusts more erratic, Evelyn was aroused more so than before her dry spell, she wetted her lips in anticipation of feeling him complete her, and his fill her sweet clasp drove her to the edge. With a mewl she complained as he withdrew, turning her, before slamming their bodies against the door, secrecy forgotten. Lithe arms wrapped around his neck as he held her firm, cock reaching deep inside.

 

“Eyes open Evelyn, I want you to look at me when you come, to know it was me inside you.” He growled, eye contact one of the few things that reassured him it was real.

“Yes Cullen.” She gasped as he pinched her clit hard, his molten amber eyes locked with hers as she screamed, her orgasm overwhelming as he thrust deep, his seed coating her, filling her clasp and prolonging her orgasm.

 

With languid kisses he dropped them to the ground, his tenderness after their heated activity a welcome comfort, she felt valued and safe, not just a face to forget. For a moment she let herself wallow in the afterglow, safe and comfortable in his arms, and he made no efforts to remove himself either. She had never considered a partner before, but the feelings it stirred in her made her hope, perhaps someday it may happen.

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

 

They froze.

 

“If you are both quite finished in there, I suggest you come out at once, else I may be forced to send Sera with some bees.” Vivienne’s highly polished tone cut through the wood.

 

“Shit.” Grumbled Cullen. “Found already.” He grumbled withdrawing from her gently.

“Well we weren’t exactly subtle,” she replied easing her trousers and smalls into place, as he did the same. “I regret nothing.” She smiled broadly.

 

“You will both have something to regret if you do not come out of there NOW.”

“One would hate to keep her waiting beyond fashion.” Cullen laughed as they opened to door, the cool air licking their warmed skin. Surveying the room they were grateful that only Vivienne was waiting for them, the enchanter tapped her foot with impatience.

 

“Now look at the pair of you. I can’t have you going to a fitting looking like that!” she exclaimed melodramatically.

 

“But Vivienne, ‘twas not I who ran away, Cullen made me do it. He kidnapped me against my will. You know I love our time together.” She retorted as Cullen looked betrayed. Evelyn merely shrugged, sticking her tongue out when Vivienne looked away.

 

“Yes you certainly did seem to be under some duress in there. Was it before or after you mauled each other?”

 

“Maul each other? My dear Vivienne, even I cannot stand against her might. Mighty Inquisitor that she is. I was on my way to you after praying to the maker when she kidnapped me for her impure actions. I was helpless as she threatened to spread wicked lies about my honour. She is more persuasive than any demon I encountered.” Evelyn stood aghast. _HOW DARE HE!_

 

“Yes, yes, and you’re the poor chantry boy she tempted with her wicked ways. I’m sure you fought as hard as you could against her charms.”

 

“Oh he was quite devout in his prayers.”

“Andraste preserve me. ENOUGH!” shouted Vivienne, the pair smiled knowing they had riled the ice queen. “Go and get cleaned, I will expect BOTH of you in my quarters within the hour or so help me I… I… I will set fire to your beloved cloak Commander and those books under your bed Inquisitor!”

 

The pair paled at her threats, the enchanter stalking back into the hold, her heels clacking endlessly on the stone floor.

 

“Well, I guess it was all for nothing.” Sighed Cullen. “Tell-tale.”

“Self-preservation, scoundrel!” she smiled, pulling him close, his hands instinctively gripping her hips as she swayed balanced on tiptoes to reach his ear. “Besides, it was definitely not a waste. Next time we should try a bed.” As she strode away, she smiled as he thanked the maker for his luck.

 

 


End file.
